


Hurricane

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Consensual Kink, F/M, Idiots in Love, Insanity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Yamcha has been running from himself his entire life, going from lover to lover without much thought. When he thinks its finally time to settle down, fate comes a knocking in the form of an exotic temptress. But Yamcha doesn't understand. Why did it have to be Vegeta's sister?
Relationships: Tarble/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Yamcha/FemTarble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm starting to go full throttle again. More stories to come!

Yamcha sighed as he looked over at his partner. She was getting up and dressing quickly so she could leave. “You could stay tonight,” he said, hopeful for more than just a quickie.

“No can do. You know I have things to do.” She gave him a small glare. “You need to work on your thrusts a bit more. I could barely feel anything,” the tall redhead stated, grabbing her coat.

“You know I’m tired. I’ll be going on the road again really soon, Susa,” Yamcha said, still hopeful. “If you wanted to come to a game, I could…”

“I said I don’t have time for something like that. I’m needed at the news station,” the redhead said, looking back at her notes. She was the top anchor for Satan City news. Everyone knew her name. “I can’t be seen with you after your performance as of late.”

“I’ve been doing really good this year. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yamcha began, feeling angry. “At least come and meet my friends tomorrow, I told them you were coming.”

Susa gave him another glare. “You know I’m out of town starting next week. They’re sending me to a larger news organization. This will be a big break for me.” She sat down on the bed, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Maybe when I get back, we can talk about it.” She grabbed her purse and left quickly, leaving him alone in his apartment.

Yamcha sighed. He should have known this wasn’t going to work. Now he was going to look like a fool in front of the guys tomorrow. He promised that he was going to bring his new girlfriend. He needed to become better. If he didn’t, his girl would be stolen away by another again.

Yamcha fell back against the bed, trying to sleep, but his thoughts plagued him. How did he make Susa happy? That’s all he wanted. His own happiness didn’t matter. Wasn’t that what a relationship was all about? He turned over on his side, allowing sleep to take him. Hopefully, it would get better. It just had to.

* * *

Vegeta grumbled as he walked by his sister. He hadn’t been expecting this late arrival. “I thought you were staying with that Tech-tech,” he said, crossing his arms as Tarbelle looked up at him. The princess gave him a small frown. “You can’t show up here in the middle of the night and not tell me why you’re here.”

“What is there to explain?” Tarbelle said flatly. “Do you want me to tell you that you’re right?”

The prince looked down at his sister, hoping that she wasn’t about to start crying. “Did that miserable fool cheat on you?”

“No, nothing of the sort,” the princess said, sitting down as a robot brought her some tea, followed by her brother’s wife. “We just couldn’t see eye to eye on something.” Tarbelle stared down at her tea, dipping her spoon into the sugar and mixing it in. “He wished for a family, Vegeta. You know as well as I do that our kind are not compatible in that way. When I refused him, he chose divorce. I was kicked out of the home we built over the last 10 years, barely given any money to start a new life. I’ve already heard about his new wife,” she said, taking a sip.

Vegeta snarled. “I’ll rip his neck out. For that bastard to think he could just throw you away. A princess with that pauper.” The prince was beyond insulted.

“Don’t try and put your nose where it doesn’t belong,” Tarbelle stated before looking back at Bulma. “I believe my room is ready.” She walked by the two of them as the heiress gave her a key to her room. The princess had only been to this planet once before and this wasn’t the same room as she had previously. But just as before, Bulma had written instructions to her room on the small keychain. The heiress must have known that she wanted to be alone.

Once she reached her room, the princess fell back against the bed. She let out a sigh. Just what was she to do now? Not that she really cared for her former husband. That had all be a ruse. To think that a creature like that could ever pleasure her had be the thing of nightmares, she couldn’t help but giggle over her brother’s discomfort upon meeting Gin. Now that they were separated, she expected some freedom, but in the hands of Vegeta that was practically impossible.

Tarbelle reached up. She hated the innocent act. Everyone always fell for that ploy so easily, even her own brother accepted its treachery without question. Manipulating others was just too easy, there was a reason why the word gullible had a u in it. A sucker was born every minute, naïve to the real horrors of this world. Then again, some of those dungeons proved to be fountains of more than just terror. There was a thrill that came with the darkest temptations. Her womanhood clenched at the thought, causing her head to spin.

Only disappointment followed, instead of pleasure. This planet her brother had chosen was boring. There was no doubt that she would find little value here, let alone a sex partner who would be able to bring her to ecstasy. Then again, rarely did anyone get close to what she truly wanted.

Most fled when they discovered just how dark her passions were. Not that she would force anyone into anything. She just knew that her animalistic needs were present. There were few of their kind left, meaning that there were few to satisfy her. Then again, her options were still limited. The only two she had seen alive at the present were her brother and Kakarot, the latter being already taken by a woman of inferior breeding.

Tarbelle rolled her eyes as she thought of the harpy as her brother called her. Such a loud and obnoxious creature. It had to be the woman’s cooking skills that kept Kakarot close by…that and she could imagine that the earth saiyan must enjoy the sex. If a woman can be that loud, she must have some kinky ideals.

The princess stood as her door was opened. She growled thinking she was about to be bothered when a small robot came in with her things, piling them up in the corner. Tarbelle watched it, holding a glare as the tiny thing finished. Going to the door, the princess locked it behind it. She wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing yet. Being in this house she had a place to live, but at the same time, her actions would be monitored. She was a princess after all. A princess with a very nosy brother.

Tarbelle agreed that she would have to find a lover soon. It would be the best thing to get out of her brother’s hair. A devilish thought sprang up in her mind. Didn’t Bulma say something about a party tomorrow? There was bound to be some fool looking for love there…she rolled her eyes at the thought of love. What a stupid ideal. Not that she cared much. She could toss the fool away after she made her case. What was the use of men if she couldn’t use them as she saw fit anyway?

* * *

Yamcha still felt sleepy as he left the house. He got no sleep last night after Susa left. His head hurt as he thought up an excuse for her absence. He got in his car, knowing just how strange it would be to anyone who didn’t understand how flying worked. Sure, he had plenty of his own money, baseball paid him the big bucks, but he was sure to get fined or even taken off of the team if anyone found out that he could fly. That would be grounds for cheating.

As he drew closer to Capsule Corp, he got nervous. He knew that he had to be letting everyone down. Yamcha just couldn’t find it in himself to argue. As he parked his car, he could already sense the others out back. Tien and Launch were already here. How many years had they been married that this point? Krillin with 18, Goku and Chichi, Bulma and Vegeta, he just appeared like a sore thumb among the happy couples.

Yamcha locked his car, every step feeling like lead was strapped to his shoes. His eyes were cast downward as he already knew exactly what they were going to say. The disappointment would be clear. The human walked up to the door, just as it opened. He stared forward finding no one, so instead he looked down, expecting to see Trunks. But instead a very short young woman was staring up at him. “Umm…” Something about her looked familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

Tarbelle prepared herself for her cute act. She had been trying to flee to find something better for the party, but now she was being held up. “Excuse me, Sir. I must get through.” She made sure that her tail remained at her waist as she attempted to push by him.

Yamcha turned back to look at the young woman. Her raven hair almost shimmered in the sunlight, while her dark eyes twinkled. It was as if he was looking back at an angel. “Excuse me. I’m being shameful,” he said, causing her to look back at him. “I don’t think we met, are you Bulma’s new secretary?”

Tarbelle let out a fake giggle. What had she just discovered? Small talk wouldn’t hurt though. “Sadly, I am not? Is that who you’re looking for?” she asked, allowing herself a small smile.

“Oh, no. I was just curious,” Yamcha said, feeling dizzy as his gaze met hers. “I guess I’m just too sleep deprived.”

“Late night at the office?” Tarbelle asked, knowing exactly what Bulma’s friends had to be like. This was just another pencil pusher. Nothing exciting here.

“No…” He turned red. “Nothing like that.” Yamcha didn’t know why he felt so embarrassed. This was a new person, but he had never been one to just say what he was thinking. It was as if someone had a grip on his mind. “I wish more than what it was though,” he said it quietly under his breath, hoping she didn’t hear him, but a small giggle made him turn even redder.

Tarbelle looked over the specimen in front of her. This could be fun. If he had been rejected, it meant that he had some frustration to let off. “How about we ditch the party for a bit? I think I have an idea.” She grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the Capsule Corp lawn and back towards his car. She did feel a little impressed by the model he had. She had been told that it was pretty expensive. “I know what will make you feel better. Drive me around for a little bit. I’ve always wanted to see one of these in motion,” Tarbelle lied, knowing that every man had the same ego boner.

And just as she imagined, he did what she asked. “Where do you want to go?” Yamcha asked, as she pointed further from the party. They didn’t talk, he only drove. She kept telling him the directions, until they were in the middle of some park in the middle of nowhere. Large trees surrounded them. “I don’t know if we should have gone this far,” Yamcha said, as she got out of the car. “Where are you going?!” he shouted after her, only for her to keep walking.

Tarbelle grinned as he got out of the car, chasing her down. She ran deeper into the woods. She wanted this game and she would get it. It had been over a week for her. The travel through space had taken too long and she was very horny. Sure he was the first male she had seen, but she wasn’t about to let go of this chance. “This way.”

Yamcha wasn’t sure what she was after. Maybe, he had just picked up some lost mental case who had escaped from the nut house. That had to be it. But that didn’t slow him down. They were now deep in the woods, since she had chosen to forgo the trails. “Slow down,” he snapped, only to freeze in place as she stood in front of a tall tree. She pushed her back against it, facing him. “Just what was that all about?” he asked, only to turn red as she pulled off her top. “Umm…what are you-?”

The princess giggled, “You look like you want to be rough with me.” She moved closer, dropping low in front of him. “Don’t worry, I can take it.” His eyes went wide as she opened up his pants, releasing his member. Her eyes went wide, not expecting the size. She had never had one this big before. “It’s huge.”

Yamcha was dark red, he didn’t expect this stranger to be so handsy with him. “Look, I’m…” He froze as she began to stroke him. He knew he was losing the battle in front of him. Her eyes were filled with lust. “I…oh, fuck.” An innocent smile still hung at her lips. “I…I have…mmm.” Her strokes grew deeper as she giggled.

“You’re getting very hard. You must like my touch.” She leaned forward, licking the tip of his member, earning her a groan from him. Precum already graced her tongue as she thought of nothing but the feeling of him slamming into her. “You want this inside me?” she asked, watching his lust for her grow. She sucked a little on the tip of his cock. “Your eyes tell me things, do you wish to punish me?”

Yamcha groaned as his hand landed on her head. “You’ve been so naughty.” He chuckled as he held her head in place and began to thrust into her mouth. “Think of this as a preview.”

Tarbelle couldn’t believe the change in him. He now had a dominating presence. This wasn’t like any of her past romps. This one new how to have fun. Her womanhood tingled for the first time in ages. She moaned as he hit the back of her throat. Her arms encircled his thighs, holding on as he became more feral. But just as it was getting good, he pulled her off of him. “What?” she asked feeling confused, only for her heart to skip a beat a moment later. The dark look in his eyes matched his grin as he pushed her hands against a large tree. Tarble could feel her pants being dropped and smiled. So this is what he wanted. “Go ahead, give me…Oh!” He smacked her ass, making her see white. This wasn’t what she expected. His calloused fingers worked against her smoothing the spot that once held pain. She cried out as he did it again, this time sending more powerful waves of desire through her. The princess was sure that she had never been this wet before in her life. “Yes…Ah!” she cried out, whimpering as his lips dug into her neck.

“You want it all so bad. Such a naughty girl needs to be punished,” Yamcha whispered, listening to her soft moans as he lined himself up with her womanhood. “You’re soaked.” He thrust forward, feeling the tightness of her walls around him. She moaned loudly as he pushed inside of her. She was tighter than he expected. “Mmm, you’re so tight.”

“Oh…it’s only cause you’re so…oh…big…” She found herself almost drooling against the tree. Each move of his hips brought her more divine pleasure. “Oh…harder…” She moaned as his thrusts became not only sharper, but faster. Somehow he had found all of her pleasure points without trying. “Deep…oh…it’s so…deep.” She turned her face only for his lips to fall on hers. The passion grew, igniting the fire between them further.

Yamcha made sure he was all of the way in. Most girls didn’t seem to like how rough he could be, but this one was begging for it. “Damn…oh fuck…” He could hear his balls slapping against her with each thrust. He found himself licking her neck while her fingers dug into the tree. Yamcha growled as he pulled off her, catching her disappointed whimper as he turned her to face him. Quickly, he grabbed her hips, groaning as he felt her small hands fall against his chest. When had his shirt come off? He couldn’t remember. At the same time, he discovered that in their passions her clothing was all torn up.

Tarbelle stared up into his eyes, feeling her growing need. “Take me…” He leaned down, kissing her as he thrust back inside. She cried into his mouth, only for the sound to be devoured. Cries intensified as their bodies remained one. Her mouth popped off of his. “Oh…yes…yes…oh…don’t stop.”

He groaned. “Why would I…ah…” Yamcha moved a bit faster as they slid down the tree. His legs were starting to go out. It was starting to get dark. Her arms latched around his neck, while her legs clamped around his waist. “Oh…oh fuck…” Yamcha felt something furry around his waist as well, but disregarded it. “I…oh, fuck I’m gonna cum.”

The princess moaned, rocking herself against him. Her body was on fire. She had lost all reason. “Yes…oh…me…oh, me too.” As the words came out, she lost it. Her body caving to the most ground breaking orgasm of her life. It felt as if the world was shaking under them. Explosions rocked her body, making her cry out loudly.

Yamcha planned to pull out, but the call of her tight heat kept him within. He felt his seed began to fill her as his hips bucked and his cock twitched. It had been a long time since he had cum inside anyone. “Fuck…” Her hips still rolled a bit, keeping him deep inside. He found himself milking himself dry inside of her. “Oh…you want…it…”

Tarbelle trembled as she felt the hot seed within her. She purred, licking his lips before kissing him. Their passions were cooling down, but the heat still remained. He was still inside of her moments after his cock had stopped. She giggled a bit as she pulled back. “That was better than I expected of a human.”

Yamcha felt a bit confused by her words as she kissed his nose. “Human?” He moved back, finding her tail around his waist still. “You’re a saiyan?” Great, he had just slept with the last saiyan female in existence. That probably wouldn’t go well with Vegeta. “Anyway, my name’s Yamcha.”

She smiled back at him, looking innocent once more. “Princess Tarbelle.”

Horror came over the human. Of all of the people in the galaxy, he had just slept with Vegeta’s sister…the girl that once looked like an angel was nothing of the sort. No, he was certain that demons really did exist.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

As Yamcha proceeded to freak out, Tarbelle giggled. She could tell that he knew of her brother. “I can smell your fear,” she stated, getting him to turn back to her.

“Have you met your brother?” the human shouted back at her.

She laughed. “Of course, I have. But that doesn’t mean he has to know.” Tarbelle walked forward, grabbing the human’s face. “I believe a quick dip in the lake will clear away our passion. My brother won’t be any the wiser.”

Yamcha had no choice as she pulled him away from the trees and towards some flowing water. “This is all well and good, but we have no soap,” He began only for her to reach into her pants pocket. “Do you take that everywhere?”

She grinned. “You never know when there’s fun to be had.” She jumped into the water. The small spikes had fallen around her shoulders as a chill hit her. “It’s only a bit cold. Hurry up then.”

The human left his clothes by the side of the lake, walking in instead of spraying water everywhere like she had. His own hair had grown out like it had been in his youth. He just preferred it longer…not that Susa liked it. She tended to argue with him about cutting it.

As he reached for the soap from the princess, she moved closer. She smiled up at him as her fingers slid down his chest. This one worked out. Tarbelle didn’t know anything about her human companion, but it was she who began to collect the soap in her hand. “I feel that I should be the one to wash you,” she said with a grin.

Yamcha was about to tell her no, when her hands reached up. She had started to massage his scalp. Small fingers were going through his hair, as if they were mesmerized. “Do you like my long hair?” he had to ask.

“What gave you that idea?” she questioned, drawing closer. His body fit against hers like a glove. A purr left her lips as she watched him lean down for another kiss. The princess allowed it, allowing her emotions to cross over into the kiss. She wanted this one. Anyone who could truly pleasure her would be hers. That was the truth of being a princess. “You want me?” She reached down, finding that he was hard again.

The human couldn’t think as her tail wrapped around his member in the water. He already pegged Vegeta’s sister as a demon, but that wasn’t right. She was a siren. A woman with the goal of dragging him down into the depths of hell. His thoughts faded though as she opened her mouth, allowing him to explore what he wished. For a demon, why did her lips and tongue taste so sweet? It was as if the gods had spun sugar into her mouth, making him more addicted to the taste with each passing movement of his tongue. As the strokes on his cock grew more intense, so did his lips. His hands began to roam, feeling all of her body. Tarbelle was less muscle than the average saiyan. She had small breasts and a slender figure. The human rubbed his fingers against her hips as he devoured her moans.

She pulled back her mouth for a second, moaning. “Human…mmm.” His lips were now sucking on her neck. His hips thrust against her. “Serve…serve me.” She felt him groan against her neck. His tongue was moving down her body. Tarbelle felt his fingers move down towards her womanhood. A whimper fell from her lips as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. “Oh…How do you…mmm?” She leaned into him, forcing his lips back onto hers. This time he was sucking on her tongue while she began to leave long scratches down his back. One of his fingers was inside of her while his thumb remained on her clit. How could one man find both places at once with ease? “Yes…Oh…yes.”

Yamcha groaned. “Shift around a bit.” He pulled her against his member, telling her to remove her tail. As he angled her hips, he thrust forward. “Oh, fuck.” He moaned. Her tight walls were around him once more. “You want it…Babe…”

“Yes…oh…” His hips moved fast, filling her all the way up. “Oh…yes…all…all mine…” Tarbelle moaned, moving with him. Meeting his thrusts quickly. She could feel him rolling his as he began to bite at her skin, leaving marks on her chest. “Yes…oh…deeper…OH.” He knew just what she liked. Her body was already drawing closer to it’s peak. “Fuck me…oh, Fuck me…”

“I…I, ah…” Yamcha kissed her hard, knowing that he had to be bruising her lips. Why was everything with her so intense? “Oh…I…Tarbelle…” He said her name, making her clamp down on him as she came. He felt her tightness tremble around him, forcing him to lose himself deep inside once more. The human heard his name as it was moaned loudly, causing birds to fly away in droves. His lips came down upon her, feeling that sweet taste…his private addiction growing stronger.

Tarbelle whimpered, coming down from another amazing high. She didn’t expect him to be able to go more than once in a day. There were a lot of aliens where it was a one and done scenario, but it appeared that humans were a lot like saiyans when it came to desire. She felt him licking her lips as if he were transfixed on them. “You’re still inside me,” she whispered as he kissed her again. He was still in the height of passion. “I bet you’re thinking about how you’ll take me next.”

Yamcha had no words, he only felt as she washed his skin, keeping her close as he felt his mind fade in and out. Her smell was now in his nose. A mixture of cinnamon and sugar. Sweetness and spice ignited his senses. “How do you smell so good? Even in this lake water…” He found himself sniffing at her neck like an animal would.

Tarbelle pulled his face up so he could look at her. “Smell is always amplified by desire,” she whispered as the sky began to darken. “We should head back. You know my brother will be cross if we come back too late. I can imagine him wanting to kill you for being in my company for so long.” She whimpered as he pulled out, almost cursing herself for bringing her brother up. They finished washing off before getting out of the lake. Quickly they dressed on their way back to the car. She took his hand, remembering her path through the woods.

“What are we going to tell Vegeta?” Yamcha asked, feeling a sense of dread. How could he do it more than once? Now that he was no longer under her spell, he could see clearly once more. Just how did he fall into her arms again? She had seduced him, but he was sure that no one would ever believe such a claim. She put up the act of innocent way too well. “Or am I to be thrown to the lions when we return?”

Tarbelle felt confused. “What’s a lion?” When they reached the car, she leaned against the side. “We just tell them that I wanted to go shopping.”

“We have no shopping bags,” Yamcha said quickly.

The princess giggled. “For now.” His eyes looked puzzled by her words. “Oh, Yamcha, you have no idea how long I’ve played this game. No one will be the wiser.” She smiled. “I mean, who could say no to such an innocent request. Especially when it’s for a sister of an old friend.”

“Vegeta is not my friend,” Yamcha said, hoping to get that through to her.

“But Bulma is my brother’s bride. Trust me. I know what I’m doing.” She got into the car as they drove off. The princess watched him drive this time, watching as he speed. “Not too fast, remember, I have to find a store.”

“You’re going to bankrupt me, aren’t you?” Yamcha said, even though he knew money wasn’t a problem.

“You don’t know that,” she said, placing her hand on his knee. “Then again, it would sell the idea of us being gone all day.” The princess began to massage the inside of his leg.

“Not now….” Yamcha stated, trying to keep his eyes on the road. She really was a demon. Why did just a simple touch have his body buzzing? “Look, we have to get back and we need to get a story in place. I’m not dying cause you want a few more moments of fun.”

Tarbelle narrowed her eyes. “Remember, I control your fate, Human.” She pouted. No one told her no. No one.

“If you want me again, it won’t work if I’m dead,” Yamcha spat, knowing that he really did need to end this. The last thing he needed was for her to remain at his side. It was creating more questions. Then there was the fact that he cheated on his girlfriend. Susa wouldn’t be happy to find out that he had been unfaithful. It was almost as if this were Bulma all over again. He had one lax moment of judgement and he lost the love of his life forever. Now he was about to do it again. He shook his head. There was no way he could allow that to happen. “You know, I have a girlfriend,” he stated to the princess.

Tarbelle frowned. “Had.” She said it very clearly. She had just found her golden ticket to pleasure. How could he expect her to go to another after those two performances? From her experience, the lust between them was only going to grow more intense. “The only person you should be thinking about is me.”

Yamcha rolled her eyes. She was just as stubborn as her brother. Here was that saiyan royal ego. “I barely know you. This was a onetime thing,” he stated again. “I can’t lose Susa.”

Tarbelle growled. “Susa? Sounds like a weakling to me. I doubt she can handle your thrusts like I can.” She pointed to a store; all she could think of was making him hurt now. She would drain him. “This is the place. Now show me around.”

The human parked, remaining quiet as he was dragged inside. His eyes went wide. She had chosen a pretty expensive store. “Okay, what do you want.”

Tarbelle said nothing to him as she began to fill a large cart with clothing. “I’ll take one of everything.”

Yamcha’s eyes went wide. Not that it would be a problem, but he expected her to go into full shopping mode. Instead, she had simplified it. “Do you not like shopping?” he asked as they walked deeper into the store.

“That depends. This is for a ruse. Now if I was doing some special shopping.” As she said it, a pair of red lingerie caught her eye. There was barely any fabric. “Something like this.” She pulled it down from the rack. “I bet you would like stripping this off of me with your teeth.”

The human turned red as his imagination went wild. “I don’t think…”

“Then again, that would destroy it. Would you want to preserve it for another go?” Tarbelle asked. “I mean you did destroy what I’m already wearing.”

It was the first time that Yamcha noticed how ripped up her shirt was. “Oh…” He turned dark red. He knew he had been lost to lust, but how had he become primal? “I’m sorry.” He looked away, trying to stay focused. “Look, I know you want more sex out of this, but I’m not sure I can give it.” His body trembled at the thought.

“You’re not sure? That means I still have a shot at getting more,” Tarbelle said with a giggle. She went into a changing room and switched out her shirt. She could tell that Yamcha was shocked. “Bulma bought most of my clothing here last night and had it shipped in. It wasn’t that hard to find my exact outfit.” She laughed at his shock. “Babe, do you think you’re the first I’ve played this game with? My ex husband never got to enjoy a single night with me, but the droves that did were forever thankful.”

“Droves…” Yamcha felt a bit of heat in his face. “How many?”

She giggled. “A lady never sleeps and tells.” The princess leaned into his neck. “Do you want to know who the best was?”

Yamcha shook. He could tell that this was another ruse to get him into the fitting room. He backed away. “We need to get back.” It took all of his self control for him to walk away. He couldn’t believe this. How could he believe her if she said he was her best lay? Susa said he was horrible in bed. Way too rough for her liking. Even Bulma didn’t like where his mind went when it was over clouded with lust. Tarbelle had to be messing with him if she really thought he was that good.

The princess pouted in the car. Still surprised that he didn’t flinch at paying for her things. She looked up at him, noting that he look put out about something. “You shouldn’t frown. It makes your face look weird.”

“My face is already weird,” Yamcha said, parking back in front of Capsule Corp. “I should just get that laser removal for my scar. Susa has been asking for it for some time.”

“I believe scars should never be deleted,” Tarbelle said. “It’s the past. Without the past to anchor ourselves, we’re lost.” She got him looking at her again. “Now grab my bags for me, Human. It’s time to put on a show.” As they got out of the car and walked inside, Tarbelle kept an eye out for her brother. Just as she thought, here he came along with Bulma.

“Where have you been? It’s late.” Vegeta looked over, finding the beta male behind her. He snarled. “What were you doing with my sister?”

Tarbelle put on her sweetest smile. “Oh, I ran into him. I really wanted to go shopping, but you know I can’t drive. I told him it would only be for a few minutes, only for it to take a few hours. You know how I can be when I get looking at things.”

Vegeta looked back up at the beta male. “And why did you agree to take her?”

“At first, I thought she the child of one of Bulma’s workers. I saw no harm really...especially, when she said something about how she had some friends there,” Yamcha said, feeling as Tarbelle stepped on his foot. “She didn’t even tell me the truth until I was paying for the entire juniors department.” The human made sure to sell himself as a simpleton.

“Yes, can you blame me, Brother? I just wanted to do my own shopping for a bit. I do need to get used to this planet. This human was able to oblige me for a few hours,” Tarbelle said with a smile. “It wasn’t until he brought up the party that I felt guilty. I didn’t think I was taking him away from you here.”

Vegeta pulled back his anger. It appeared that his sister was just as innocent as always. She did deserve some time out, even if it was with the beta male. The fact that she didn’t even know that man’s name helped with his thoughts. “Next time, just get a robot to take you.”

“But you know that robots are no fun. It’s like talking to a wall,” Tarbelle said with a frown, making her brother go white. “It’s nice having a shopping companion.”

“I can go with you next time,” Bulma said, with a smile.

“I would love that. We do need to try and bond. You are my sister,” Tarbelle said laying it on thick.

Yamcha couldn’t believe it. It was as if they were eating out of the palm of the princess’s hand. They really believed in the innocent angel. They had no idea what succubus really existed under all of that cuteness. “Anyway, I think I should leave. Susa should be getting off work soon…”

“Oh, she’s already here,” Bulma said. “All I can say is that I approve.”

“She’s…here?” Yamcha asked, feeling confused. Didn’t Susa say that she had no time for this party? He walked out, finding the redhead talking to a few of the executives on her own. “Susa?”

“There you are Yamcha.” She walked forward, giving him a kiss. “Where have you been? You didn’t tell me that your friends were here at Capsule Corp.”

“I’ve been busy. You should have told me if you wanted to come. I would have just drove you here,” Yamcha said, as she gave him an excited smile. “Besides, we should be going back to my apartment.”

“Sorry, I have to go home after this. Early news day, you know how it is.” She grabbed his hand, showing him off as she tried to get in with these high profile guests.

Vegeta and Bulma rejoined the party, heading back over to the Z fighters.

Tarbelle had headed upstairs to her room. She silently looked out the window, eying the redhead that had caught her human’s eye. A large ass and tits; things she really didn’t have. This Susa was also taller.

The princess scoffed. She treated her human as if he were a decoration. Dragging him around to get close to those of wealth and power. She growled. No one used her things and got away with it. She chuckled under her breath. “You want the world to know you?” Her eyes stared down at the party with a cold air. A dark idea came to her. “Yamcha will be mine. He will always be mine.”

To Be Continued…


End file.
